


Reindeer Games

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Them's Fightin' Herds (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Why The Heck Are You Like This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Velvet is a winner, as always.
Kudos: 3





	Reindeer Games

In her head, Velvet had truly won every single challenge, handily and rightfully.

She rode onward in her sleigh sitting contently, letting the wind play and comb ever-so-gently through her _floof_ , and ever-so-beautifully _maximize_ the flow of her train and set her jewel trim sparkling like snow crystals, and gently kiss at her cheeks - frankly at peace, feeling as if it was nothing but an ordinary spring sleigh ride.

She had now officially earned the title as the Key Keeper of the Deerfolk and Champion of the Tundra, as if there were ever any _doubt_ that she would have. Hers was greatness that could only be recognized.

Those _silly inferior deer_ , with their log-pulling and ice-pushing games, wasting their energy, proving nothing but their abilities to mat their coats with sweat. _(Ew!)_ She had seen the better way to approach those challenges. Getting her Sprites to lighten her load to something more manageable? Moving the ice no more than necessary to, in fact, move it? _Pacing_ herself, carrying that silly runestone? _My, my..._

She had simply proven herself Reine's _smartest_ deer, in addition to the most _beautiful_ , and _floofy_ , and _graceful_.

...Particularly when those challenges had been silly fawn-level jokes, anyhoo.

Her poor Papa, although she knew that he was proud to see who had won, as he ought to be of her simply being _so her._

As _if_ one could expect to best a predator, should they encounter one, by pulling a cart, or shoving ice across a lake.

That combat challenge had been literally all that had mattered.

All of those prior challenges had been… fluff.

Not _floof_. **_Fluff._ **

Attempts at proving strength. As if that was at all what there was to proving that one was worthy of championhood. As if that _meant anything_ _at all_ \- she should know - when it came to being a _good fighter…!_

 _(Ohh, poor, poor not-clever and not-smart and not-_ graceful _-enough Papa and his strong, strong hooves…!)_

How quickly she had displayed that in her _pa-thetic_ excuse for a duel with Blitzen.

These other deer lacked any value for grace. Finesse. Magic - such a truly beautiful part of being a reindeer.

She could always show others what they were doing inferior-ly. Today, well… she simply decided to herself that the lesson of the day was that if you win a competition without finesse, you haven’t stood out enough to deserve acknowledgement, at all.

Tomorrow wouldn’t be any different, apart from the _looking-forward-to._

She would simply go on to continue to prove herself the best of Deerkind - surely, figure out what being a Champion truly _meant_ as it arose, and through her wit and grace, best its requirements _far_ better than any other could…!


End file.
